Rainy Days, Stormy Nights
by Temptress Nagisa
Summary: (WARNING: YAIO) Hiei is confused about kurama while Kurama is in love with Hiei. Their new case is to find a rare Gemini demon, but waht will happen when Hiei gets kidnapped? and who is this girl that's stalking them both? Pairings: Hiei Kurama, Hiei OC
1. Default Chapter

_Rainy Days, Stormy Nights_

  


Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any YYH characters, just my own. But I'm still wishing *staring up at stars and wishing on them. 'When you Wish Upon a Star' plays in the background* Maybe one day.....

  


A/N: Thank you for checking out this fan fic. It's my First one so tell me if I've made any mistakes. Please be patient, the plot's abit slow and really thick. I hope I don't disappoint you, people who I hope will be fans to this story, feel free to comment on anything you feel needs to be changed and etc. and tell me what you think about it!! Can't wait to hear from you!!

  
  


Chapter 1: Please Stay

  
  


Kurama sighed as he tried to concentrate on his algebra homework, that obviously wasn't going to happen any time soon. His thoughts were definitely somewhere else, but stayed in the same room. He looked over to the windowsill where Hiei lay sleeping.

_He looks so adorable when he's sleeping! Just like an innocent little angel!_ _Hold up a sec.... did I just say adorable? Angel? Since when has Hiei been considered innocent? Oh well, no use denying how I feel about him......_

Hiei had shown up soaking wet a few hours ago. It was all Kurama could do from taking the little fire demon right then and there.

**************Flashback**************

"Hiei?! What a pleasent surprise. What brings you here all the way from Makai?"

"Shut up, fox! I came here to tell you that Koenma has another assignment for us." Hiei was in a nasty mood from the rain, and traveling from Makai to Ninginkai was not one of his favorite chores either.

"Oh? I assume that Yuusuke and Kuwabara will not be in this? Okay, what is it about?"

"There have been signs of a rare demon being here in Ninginkai. Koenma want her found as soon as possible. She hasn't done anything yet, but if we don't find out what she's doing here fast, it could be bad."

"Alright, who are we looking for?" Kurama was interested in this challenge.

"There isn't much information to go by for this girl. All we have is on her is that she came here a little less than 16 years ago and hasnt come out since. She's known as a Gemini demon, heard of 'em?"

"Yes. They have two souls that can never be divided for more than ten days at a time, even after they die, like twins only with one body. One side is born in hell and is so evil it isn't allowed to stay there because they might destroy it, and the other is an angel so pure its banned from heaven because the other angels want to kill it." Kurama mused. No goody-goody like that would destroy Ninginkai. "They merge together to balance eachother out, but they can never come close to being neutral."

"Hn. And here's something that might catch your interests: she's a kitsune. She had two reputations while in Makai, you might be familiar with them: Temptress and Savior. Do the names Sakura and Nagisa ring any bells?"

"We're looking for Sakura-san? But I thought she went into hiding before I died? Nagisa-san would have been keeping her in check....!"

"What are you yelling about!? Do you know her personally or something?" Hiei was angry at the noise Kurama was making. He wasn't supposed to be there. If Shorie found him there, there would be plenty of explaining to do on Kurama's part.

"Yes, I do. But that's not important right now. We can start looking for leads tomorrow when school lets out. You are going to stay here tonight, aren't you? I don't think you want to go back out into the rain, right?"

"Hn. I'm going to sleep now." and with that, Hiei stalked over to the windowsill and went to sleep.

**************Flashback end*************

_Hiei is very cautious when accepting peoples offers, even mine, and I'm probably his closest friend._ Kurama laughed at that last thought. It was a sad irony that Hiei held his closest friends at arms length constantly. Kurama had barely earned Hiei's full trust as a fighting partner, but Kurama wanted to be closer to him than that, a lot more.......... 

"All done, guess I should get ready for bed." Kurama quickly put away his books and went into his bathroom for a shower. When he returned, he soon fell into a deep sleep.

_Damn that fox! Why the hell does he unnerve me like this?_ Hiei's heart was pounding in his ears, sweat trickled down his body. He now knew first-hand how hard it was to play sleep._ I'm surprised the fox didn't notice. I wonder what could distract his guard like that..... no, I swore I wouldn't do that._ Hiei had been watching Kurama the whole time, but since he didn't want to talk to him, Hiei decided to act asleep. He knew therewas something on his kitsunes mind, but a promise is a promise._ Hn, my kitsune. Why do I keep sayng that? For one thing it's not true, for another the "forbidden Child" isn't supposed to have anyone to care for. I shouldn'teen have Yukina. No, I shouldn't be getting this soft_, _it's not like he even cares for me that way at all. I'm just his fighting partner, nothing more. I need to leave this place, now._

He had to find a way out, a way to escape this need to be closer to the fox, to hold him and protect him. This desperate tugging at his heart that was overwhelming him filling him with joy and killing him at the same time, pulling his body to the fox. 

The rain had slowed to a stop unnoticed. In a last attempt to run from these emotions, Hiei threw back the curtain, slammed open the window and said three words as he sped away. "Good-bye, my kitsune."

"I knew it! Shuuichi– I mean, Kurama, it' time to reveal a few secrets, and I can finally repay my debt! Soon, we'll repay a now gentle demon and a confused Forbidden Child! Won't we?" A beautiful figure stood on a shadowed branch on the tree right outside Kurama's room, her spirit energy carefully masked.

"Oh definitely....." as smoother, more seductive version of the voice spoke, "We simply must repay the idolized lover and cold savior, it wouldn't be right not to. I must ask, will we be enjoying ourselves too? I mn, I know what we're here to do, ut we get to have fun too, yes?"

"Of course! That's the only way! I suppose you'll want me to make an illusoin for you to possess?"

"Yes...... how else do you expect both of us to play if I don't have a body of my own?"

"Riiiiight.... how could I forget?"

  


To Be Continued.....

  
  
  
  


A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Any reviews are welcome!^_^ it's definitly better than none! I'll try to update soon. (Hint- hint: reviews make fingers type faster.


	2. Getting Acquainted

_Rainy Days, Stormy Nights_

  
  
  


Konnechiwa!=^~^= Mmmm! Thank you for coming back!! Love ya!! *throws roses to the audience* You people are wonderful! At this time I would like to thank my reviewers, whom I love so much! 

To Sorceress Shingo: *pokes back* Hi Ashley! *points to Ashley* She was the very first person to read my story!! I'm happy I put it up too, and I'm updating now, so don't kill me.^_^

To Storm Elf: Thanks for the singing review, I loved it!! And thanks for your opinion, I want every ones!

To Everqueen: Thanks for saying so. And don't worry, I've got plenty of twists for you people!

To Shadow Silver Fang: Tankies, Onesan!! I'll try to update as fast as possible, but you know I have issues with that.

To Akiko Kimora: I like your fortune cookie^_^

Yugi: Cookie? Where?! I want one!! 

Hiei: What the hell are you doing here!? This isn't even about your show!! Get the hell out of here!!

Yugi: Have you seen any cookies?

Yami: Let's go, Aibu, we don't belong here. *starts dragging Yugi away*

Yugi: But I want cookies!! COOKIES!!!!

Yoko:............-_-U

To Irisgem: Thanks, and of course I added you to my faves!^_^

Okay, now that that's out of the way, sorry it took so long for me to update, but here is the second part of my story. Enjoy!

  


Chapter 2: Getting Acquainted

  
  


Hiei stood on a high branch of a tree secluded in the park, waiting for his racing heart to calm. The rain had restarted itself, cold, hard and unforgiving. Hiei's clothes were soon soaked through and sent his body into a shiver fit. He was beginning to have second thoughts of leaving Kurama's house so quickly.

"No, dammit, that isn't an option! I can't go back! I.....I just can't! Ahchoo! Dammit, this rain is cold, even for me, and I think those stupid Ninjin sickness' are getting to me."

For the faintest moment, Hiei felt something brush up against his body lightly, and an even longer touch on his neck. Turning around quickly, he saw... nothing. There was no new energy around him, and no sound to be heard. Suddenly, nausghia washed over him, he felt faint, as though he were bleeding to death. Hiei's body became numb as his breath shortened, he fell to the ground like a shot down bird, and hit hard. Beginning to panic, he attempted to get up, but his body refused to listen. Hiei managed to raise his head and saw the blurred figure of a woman coming towards him, appearing to be scared. Unconsciousness swallowed him whole, blackness was the only thing he could see, hear, and know. The rain had stopped.

"Nagisa-chan, what did you use on him? I don't remember you being this brutal." the woman leaned down towards Hiei's body and examined a mark on his neck. A pair of angel wings appeared to be burned into his skin "My, and you marked him too. I thought you didn't approve of it?"

"It wasn't anything big, just a stronger spell to make him unconscious. I marked him to make sure you have CLEAN fun, Sakura-chan, I know you too well and I know how you think" Nagisa glared at the other as she licked a small wound on her wrist. "I think it might have affected my way of thinking as well." 

"None-the-less, you will have to heal before you go back to that Mizuho of yours." Sakura stood up and went over to the little angel "Tell me...." she wrapped her arms around the others shoulders and came close to whisper in her ear "What are your true feelings towards these two?" she squeezed lightly on the other "you can tell me, I know you have feelings for them, just not of the matter that they are of. You usually are very gentle in handling our prey, but this is considerably rougher than usual. They say you only hurt the ones you love."

"Temptress, I have no time for your games. You will know soon enough. Even if you are my Gemini, I have a right to keep my own secrets. Let's go now, and start the rain again, I don't need demons or anyone else getting suspicious." Nagisa shrugged the others arms off her body as she started walking away, stopping in front of Hiei's body. Lifting her hand (palm up) Nagisa closed her hand, beckoning Hiei's body to rise.

"Oh Nagisa...." Sakura came close, a small, girlish grin on he face "Do you remember? When we used to run in Makai? Our missions? Enjeru..... Don't you remember anymore?" 

Nagisa stood stalk still, tension built up as her body shuddered. "Y-yes.... I do remember. How could I forget? I mean, that was our home..... our life! How the hell did you think I could possibly forget?!" she turned and stared daggers at Sakura "I think you're trying to start something here and I don't like it, so just shut up and let's get on with this!"

"Do you miss it? You know we'll have to return soon, we will not stay in Ninjinkai for very long. And the only reason you even came here was to–"

"Sakura-chan!" Nagisa screamed her name, hating where the conversation was going. "Yes, I know we will leave soon, yes I do miss Makai, I know we will go back soon, okay?! I know! Ever thought that I might actually be fond of this poor excuse of a world?"

"Yes..... that was what I feared, that you would become attached to this weak place." Sakura whispered sadly. "I know the pain you felt leaving Makai, I don't want to see you hurt again...... Let's leave now." Sakura brought out a small golden dagger decorated in silver dragons, red roses and midnight-blue sapphire and sliced the air above her, and the rain slowly came, only slightly dampening their school uniforms. They left the park in silence, Nagisa leading and Sakura at the end.

"It's just.... so much easier here. Isn't it?" Nagisa's voice rang quietly in the night.

"Mmmm.... yes, I suppose it is. But those were the days, ne? Nagisa? You really do miss home, don't you?" Sakura caught up to the angel, knowing Hiei's body would follow the one who marked it.

"Yes, I really do. But if I was there, eventually I'd miss being here." She looked over her shoulder for a moment. "Gomen. Aishituru, Sakura-chan, you're my twin, but you can be such a pain in the ass sometimes." She giggled slightly as she received a slap behind her head for the comment.

"Hush up! I need to know where we are taking the firebug over there"

"Fire bug? You mean Hiei? To our house of course!" Nagisa performed a small twirl in her excitement. 

"Our house? But what about Mizuho?"

"She's out of town for the next month so we have the house all to ourselves!"

  
  


And now the worlds 3 most hated words- TO BE CONTINUED!!^_^U Don't kill me!!

Hope you are enjoying this people and let me state this before people notice: I tend to be a hypicryte. I absolutly hate it when people use cliff hangers, but I use them all the time.^_^U I know I'm sad. And to Ashley: I'm gonna change a few things around here, so don't complain!


	3. Wake Up, And Find My Love For You

  


_Rainy Days, Stormy Nights_

  
  


Okies, for the sake of role play and all that is attached to the title 'Fan fiction', I'm updating, so the first shout out is to my close, but at times, psycho friend Chantal (emphasis on psycho because she was the one who sent threats to rush me): I'M UPDATING, DON'T KILL ME BECAUSE I'M DOING IT RIGHT NOW!!

  


Okay, Let's get on with the actual review shout outs.^_^ I only got 4 this time, but that brings it to a grand total of 10 reviews!! YAY!!! 

To Sorceress Shingo: Thanks for understanding, and I'm happy you still think it's good.^_^

To Katyfoxdemon2: I'm glad you think that this story is interesting, and I'll try to update as often as I can, but you people *points to the audience* write me some reviews because I need your feed back! I can't write if I don't know what you want!^_^

To irisgem: I don't mind as long as you review at all, and I understand not having too much time to read. I'm glad I could make you so eager to read my fic! *blushes* I hope I can keep it that way!^_~

To Rosemarryann Starcrest: *Glares back defensively* YOU REALLY ARE EVIL!!! But I'm updating now so you've got nada for now! *sticks out tongue* And if you're nice I MIGHT dedicate a character to you.

Now let's get started!!!

Hiei: About time.

Me: Shut up!

Disclaimer: Yeah, as much as she wishes and would like to think, she DOESN'T own Yu Yu Hakusho.

  
  


_Chapter 3: Wake up, Find my Love for you_

  
  


"Alright, everything's set. His wounds are fully healed, but to his mind, he's as weak as an injured Ninjin." Nagisa cleaned up the last of her energy that she had used to heal Hiei. "So when he wakes up, you get to start your staring role as a mischievous demon slash captor slash educator, are you ready?" She looked up from the sleeping koorime. Smiling, she touched her twins face. (A/N: for future reference, I might refer to them as dark/ light, angel/devil, twins or Gemini) "I, in the mean time, will play my role as well for my favorite 'Thief of Hearts'" Standing, she went over towards the door.

"Oh? What about me, my Little Angel? Aren't I your favorite thief?" Sakura proceeded to stroke Hiei's face, almost in a motherly way, and watched him sweetly. "Why does he automatically get the title? I knew you way before him!" she whined childishly.

"Because you're my favorite 'Temptress', one seductive title per person." she countered. Walking over to the bathroom connected to the bedroom they were in, She removed her damp uniform and toweled her body dry and wrapped herself in it. "Sakura, could you get me that dress that I like so much?" she called as she ran an ivory brush through her deep, pitch-black ebony hair. After she finished running through it, Nagisa applied a strange oil that smelled like the wild flowers of Makai. Then rubbed another oil of vanilla on her skin as Sakura walked in boredly, handing the desired dress to her.

"Here. I must admit though, I'm quiet jealous of him. He gets to spend all this time with you." she whined dejectedly.

"Oh get over it!" she snapped, "We live together for crying out loud!" She dressed and walked to the door. "I'm leaving now. Remember: when he wakes up, work it like it's a mission, but take him and your ass is mine!" she said haughtily. Kissing the other gently on the cheek, she turned and left, locking the house as she left. "Let the show begin." she whispered to herself as she walked into the crisp morning air. 

A cold breeze sliced the air as a dark figure came towards the moonlit clearing.... and Kurama. Hiei now stood right in front of him, a look of uncertainty across his face. Kurama watched him as he leaned on the trunk of a large, blooming sakura tree, slightly confused. He had never seen Hiei uncertain, even when he knew Hiei had no clue. Is this what it looked like?

"Hiei, what's wrong?" Kurama whispered, sitting up to look Hie in the face.

"Kurama.....I.... I love you." Kurama could tell Hiei wanted to run, but he was forcing himself to admit this because it was true. 

"I love you too, Hiei." Before the fire demon could respond, Kurama snatched his wrist and pulled him down, gently grabbing Hiei's chin and capturing his lips with his own for a fiery kiss. Hiei's eyes went wide with shock, but he quickly accepted and returned the kiss. Kurama teased Hiei's lips, tracing over them with his tongue before plunging it into his mouth, exploring it and tasting Hiei as he ravaged it. His taste was sweet, and somewhat familiar..... like the chocolate sweet snow that he liked so much. 

Kurama held a boyish grin on his face as he rolled over in his sleep. As they broke the kiss, they watched each other intently, looking deeply into each other's eyes. This is exactly what Kurama wanted more than anything. He had dreamed about it for so long, that was all it seemed to be.

Suddenly, a quick movement caught his eye. The clearing and Hiei disappeared, replaced with an unbelievable scene.

"Enjeru! Run! If you bear Chiharu now....Please! Just run far from here!" This girl, screaming at this Enjeru of hers.......she seemed familiar..... There were only slight differences in her appearance. Her hair slightly longer, more luxurious, reaching down to her ankles, and black kitsune ears instead of human, but she was definitely the same person. She was definitely the angel he knew so long ago, Nagisa.

"Nagisa!" Kurama screamed. She was trying to save someone, but who? Who was this 'Enjeru'? She ignored him as if he wasn't really there, like he didn't even exist. "Nagisa! What the hell is going on?! Nagisa!"

"But Sakura, if I leave you here alone...... I couldn't do it! I couldn't possibly leave my oldest daughter here alone with that akuma! It's my fault! This is all my fault! I can't let you pay for this! I won't!" Tears were streaming down this woman's face, the fiery red locks the framed her face damp and clinging to her cheeks and bare neck and shoulders. Her eyes, which were full of fear, wouldn't stay one color for long before changing into another were exactly like Nagisa's. But why was she calling Nagisa 'Sakura'? It was obvious that the angel was the one present.

She blocked the door of the small cabin with some type of vine as someone was obviously tyring to get in."Okassan, I can handle him, but I'll be damned if you're still here when I do. Now leave, before I kill you myself so he won't have the chance." Her voice became edged with a potent venom, loving but deadly, willing to destroy this pregnant mother of hers if only to stop this man from doing the deed. Who was this man that they feared so? What was it about him that made them so afraid?

"Nagisa, can you hear me?!" Kurama felt rendered completely helpless as he watched the scene before him. He could, literarily, just barely breathe. His powers were gone, he was paralyzed to the spot as he collapsed to his knees, and they didn't even know he was there.

"Will you come back to me?" Enjeru was half through the entrance of a secret passage, saying goodbye to her daughter. She clung to Nagisa's wrist, almost at her knees from the pain of carrying her child. The stone passage that she was about to enter was only tall enough for her to crawl through. It seemed impossible to Kurama that she could leave without harming the unborn child.

"Yes, I will come for you later." Her voice was softer, more sweet and comforting, like a mother's voice to calm a child. "Sakura and I shall find you after we have taken care of our little 'problem'. You will go to a safe place that I have made for you, and you will bear Chiharu as soon as you reach that place. When she has come and settled, you will both fall into a deep sleep, hidden from any and every thing that might ever find you except me, and when you wake, Enjeru, you will find my love for you has led me to you. Now go." And with that, Enjeru was gone, disappearing into the passage as a beautiful red fox. Nagisa recovered the passage with a large bookcase as the vines were broken and the attacker entered. Then there was darkness.

A dull pain slowly spread throughout his body.

"Shuuichi? Are you alright? Shuichi? Open this door, Shuuichi, please!"

  
  


To Be Continued.

  
  


Done! Okay, tell me how you like it!^_^ 


	4. Confusing Morning

  


_Rainy Days, Stormy Nights_

  
  
  


*Pouts* I feel kinda sad now. Ya sees, I only got two reviews for the last chapter. TWO! How is that fair?! It's not!! Waaaah!! Okay, I'm done crying now. ^_^ Anyways, thank you, my only two reviewers! At least I got some feed back at all.

To Katyfoxdemon2: I'm so glad you like my story! ^_^ I hope this doesn't disappoint you too much, because it's kind of a stupid follow up. ^_^;; Don't hate me!

Hiei: It really is stupid.

Kurama: Agreed.

Me: Hey now!

Ryou: They're right, you know.

Me: Ryou?! Go home!

Ryou: Fine, whatever. 'Kura's waiting anyway. Later! 

To Rosemarryann Starcrest: Alrighty, here's some more, but I don't know about that character. Most of my fiction's already written out, but I'll dedicate Chiharu to my favorite (and only, but no one needs to now that) Onesan.

Okies, people! Just to let ya know, I'm really, really, _really_ sorry I haven't updated lately, so I'm gonna try to update as quickly as my nonpaying babysitting job will allow me to. And I want to start posting another fiction I've been writing with the help of a friend, so don't kill me, please? It's written in script form, for those of you who don't like that format. Just to let ya know. Enjoy!^_^

  


Disclaimer: She forgot to mention me, but I'm still here saving her butt from a possible lawsuit. She DOES NOT own anything from Yu Yu Hakusho, or Misty Blue.

|.....|= Yoko's thoughts

\.......\= Kurama/ Shuuichi's thoughts

/......../= Nagisa/ Sakura's thoughts

[......]= Hiei's thoughts

  
  


_Chapter 4: Confusing Morning_

  


"Shuuichi?! Let me in! What's wrong?!" Shori could be heard frantically pounding her small fist into the door.

"Mmm, Okassan?" Kurama blinked and rubbed his eyes as he tried to focus them on the door. Looking around, he realized the pain had come from falling on the floor and hitting the bed frame several times in his fit. (Ouch.... it's metal, just so you guys realize how much it hurt.)

"Shuuichi? Will you let me in?" The pounding had stopped as she answered in a softer tone. 

"Of course, Okassan. What's wrong?" Kurama struggled against the now dully throbbing pain in his sides and his prison of sheets as he forced his way into a standing position. Remembering that Hiei had been there, Kurama glanced quickly around his room before opening the door. He was gone. Like always, Hiei left probably right after Kurama had fallen asleep.

"I heard you screaming. So I came to see what was the matter and your door was locked. Then I heard you fall and I thought you would have woken up from that, but instead you went on screaming at Nagisa like you were seeing her die or something.... What happened?" Shori began to watch what she said, noticing her son's face pale slightly at her words. Apparently, it had that or just as bad, maybe even worse. Her expression held concern for her son, knowing how he felt of his best friend. "Did you see something Dear?"

Kurama noticed her change in approach and smiled reassuringly at her. "No, Okassan. It was just a nightmare, nothing more. I'm sorry for disturbing you, it won't happen again. You should go back to sleep now." he strained his voice to sound convincing. He didn't wan to try to explain seeing a close friend of his from a past life threatening to kill her mother if she didn't run away.

"Too late for that, It's time to wake up already." Shori stated happily. "What do you want for breakfast?"

|You really are a fool, Shuuichi. A blind fool at that.| Yoko spoke in an almost amused tone. |It really is a pathetic sight. Are you really that stupid?|

\I don't know what you're talking about, Yoko. Care to explain?\ Kurama held back his desire to snap at the other, knowing full well it would earn him nothing, save the silent treatment for a week.

|Sakura-San followed me into Ninjinkai. Your Nagisa is the same person you saw in that memory. Why do you think you two have gotten along so well?|Yoko nonchalantly answered him, as if it was the clearest reason for everything.

\That would be too much of a coincidence, Yoko. Besides, how would she just HAPPEN to find a human body so close to me? Why would she even care to follow you? And why would they have the same name? That's the part that throws me off.\

"Shuuichi? Are you sure you're okay? You're about to fall asleep standing up." Shori waved her hand close to Kurama's face to catch his attention. "Do you want to stay home from school today, Honey?"

"No, I'm fine, Okassan, I'm just still a little drowsy, that's all." Kurama rubbed his eyes and yawned to prove his point. "I guess toady just isn't my day."

"That's fine, my little kitsune, everyone has an off day!" Shori voice was happy and playful as she went to pick up the sheets and make his bed.

"K-kitsune?" he stuttered as his expression went from shocked to curious. "Where did that come from?" Why was Shori calling him 'Kitsune'? Did she know about his past life? No, she could possibly, but why......?

"Don't you dare play innocent with me, young man! To think my own son would try to hide it! You didn't think I would find out sooner or later? Shame, shame! I wasn't born yesterday, you know." her eyes held a mischievous glint as she strung her Shuuichi along her play.

|She was to me.| Yoko stated ruefully. |I'll talk to you later, when she leaves. I doubt she even has a clue, clam down, Shuuichi.|

"I, uh... I have no idea what you're talking about. What do you mean?" Maybe she really did know. But how in the three worlds...?!

"You think I haven't heard of my son's reputation? The infamous 'Thief of Hearts', holding just about half of the school on your little finger while the others drool over Nagisa-San. And even then, when one of you isn't around they all follow the other like little lost puppies! Even some of the teachers! Both the boys and the girls are after both of you!" Shori beamed with pride at raising such an adored child, but obviously he was either clueless, or extremely modest about the situation. "Maybe you to should become an item, you know? But be nice to those poor things, it's not their fault that they have such popular, but good tastes in people. Speaking of your school, you should get ready now or you might be late!"

After coming out of subsequent shocks, Kurama steadied himself and sighed with relief. So she didn't know... "You flatter me, Okassan, I didn't pay it too much attention. I had no idea they gave me that name. I doubt Nagisa and I will be together like that, we're just good friends. I should get ready for school now, I'll be down stairs in awhile. Could I have a small breakfast today?"

"Sure, Shuuichi, no problem." Shori kissed him lightly on the cheek before he gently ushered her out of his room and closed the door.

As he looked out of his window, he noticed the faint traces of the darkness of the night before, made lighter by the fading moonlight and rising sun. It had been a long time since he took the time to watch the sun rise, or, for that mater, had dreams like those...

A faint blush graced his pale cheek as remembered the kiss, only to deepen when he realized he was the one who started it. Kurama ran his fingers lightly over his lips still thinking of how they felt on Hiei's. It was so.... natural. But it was also only a dream. Just wishful thinking and a vivid imagination.

"Your mother is so very complimentary, Kur– Shuuichi-sama. Um, Shuuichi? Why are you blushing so much? It not the first time you've had a dream like that, right?" A girl sat on the windowsill, her long, black, braided hair laying on her right shoulder, hanging slightly out the window. She quickly pulled her legs through and folded them neatly under her. Her bright, aqua-teal eyes slowly changed into a deeper, richer blue, moving into a royal purple and would never cease to keep changing so. Her smooth skin was an alabaster cream, and along with her usual seductively wild scent she was absolutely irresistible to many, though she hardly cared. Her form-fitting denim sun dress tied behind her neck and was cut low on her back. It showed off her fair figure and was cut short enough to drive a pervert crazy without being called a slut. Being close to Shuuichi, many thought she was his lover.

"Nagisa-San? What are you doing here this early? How did you get into my window? How did you know about my dream and why were you there?" Kurama wasn't surprised that she was there. In fact, she tended to....er, pop-up out of nowhere to see him quite often, so it was actually normal. (Kinda like those annoying pop-ups while you're on the internet, but not so annoying.)

Nagisa giggled. "One: I came to see you. Two: I jumped from the tree. Three: there is a mind link between us and you didn't close it. And four: why was I where?" She entered the room holding in her laughter and jumped onto his freshly made bed. "I came to say I'm sorry, Shuuichi." her face became more serious, as did her tone.

"Sorry? For what, Nagisa-San?" Kurama was slightly confused at the sudden outburst of seriousness.

"That second dream you had this morning? That was mine. It wasn't supposed to pass through the link." her voice was full of regret. "I– it was nothing, but I feel bad you had to see that."

"You mean that one with the–" she cut him off.

"The two kitsune yokai. Including Enjeru." A thought occurred to Kurama. If there was a mind link between them, had she seen into his thoughts? Had she learned of his past life? How much did she know?

"Um, Nagisa-San, where did you learn of yokai?" Kurama asked carefully, becoming more nervous with every passing second. Hearing the mention of yokai from a human and, worse yet, his closest female friend was very unnerving. He knew it would be tactless to ask her about their mind link, since she had told him when they first met (well, she mentioned it, but didn't stay on the subject too long). Instead, another pressing question came to mind. "Nagisa-San, where did that dream come from?"

Nagisa's expression became even more sobered, this was hurting too much, it shouldn't be this hard, it was, after all, over sixteen years ago. Instead of giving him the truths he wanted, she decided it was best to not answer him at all. Wordlessly, she advanced towards Kurama. As she reached him, she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck. (A/N: Nagisa is actually about three inches shorter than Kurama) Nagisa looked up and her expression said everything: don't push it, it hurt me and I don't want to talk about it. She smiled sadly and gave him a small, gentle kiss, holding it for a few moments longer. After she broke the kiss she still held onto him, her smile more playful than before. "I can't tell you, yet. You will know soon enough all the answers to your questions of me..... and someone else. I've already apologized for the dream, and now I need to leave. I'll se you at school, okay?" Nagisa gave him a playful wink before she turned and leapt out the window, not too unlike the way of a certain fire demon.

Kurama was still in his light state of shock from the events, but was able to respond to her jump. Worrying for the girl, he quickly moved to the window and looked down to see... nothing. She was gone, without a trace, like the way kitsune yokai covered up their tracks so well, if they didn't have good memory, they wouldn't know themselves if they had been there.

******* Ten minutes later *******

As Kurama walked onto the school grounds he kept turning over that morning in his head. All he had gotten out of it was confusion, more questions and no answers. That train of thought came to a screeching stop when he noticed there was something out of place around him. What on earth was it? Then it hit him, his fan people (^_^;; poor guy, gets chased by guys too) weren't flocking him like usual, or attacking him like crazies. 

Towards the building, the faint sound of a crowd filled his ears so on he went, sneaking carefully around the crowed. Then he heard singing, and everything added up. Nagisa-San was known for her voice around the school, and did performances just so they didn't try to sneak one from her later. Today blues seemed to be the theme, and she was dressed for the part.

Instead of the dress she had worn to his house, she wore a blood red silk, semiformal, and sleeveless dress with matching long, red silk gloves and heels. Her hair, now out of the braid, rolled in large waves down to mid thigh, bouncing at every turn of her head. She stood alone on stage as she sang the verses to an American song called 'Misty Blue' by Monica. Being from America, her voice held no Japanese accent as her voice matched the notes perfectly. The song had just started as he made his way to the front of the crowd, at which time Nagisa opened their link.

/ Shuuichi! Good to see you! Hey go to our secret spot before they spot you. I'll come after this is over./ 

\And how exactly do you plan to elude these people, hm? They probably have tracking devices on us for all we know.\ He knew it was nothing to escape now for him, but as soon as she finished, they would swarm her, with no chance to slip away.

/Oh, right, like they can sneak tracking devices on us. Please! Fine, you're right. New plan. Wait for me back stage and leave it to me. Trust me, I know what I'm doing./

Obediently, Kurama moved backstage to wait as the song was almost over. As the final note sounded, the crowd roared and cheered, whistling and screaming at the stage. Nagisa took a small bow and quickly moved backstage.

"Shuuichi!" she squealed as she spotted him. She quickly ran and leapt into his arms, shocking onlookers. "Oh I missed you SO much, Shuuichi-chan!"

"Nani? It's only been ten minutes, and why are you calling me that?" Kurama had caught her out of instinct, but was completely lost at her reasoning. 

\What the hell are you doing?!\

/Just shut up and play along, Baka. You want to get away from them, right? So trust me! I won't bite!/ She kissed him hard as she placed her feet on the ground.

"Um, Nagisa-San, did you just... I mean, is it true that...um..." a first year fan girl stumbled over her words, trying to ask the same question everyone else had in mind.

"If you're asking wether or not we're lovers than yes, we are. Aren't we, Shuuichi-chan?" Nagisa smiled sweetly at the girl.

"NANI?!" The whole crowd came closer, wanting to ask their own questions now.

"SO you guys have actually..?!"

"For how long?!"

"When did you start going out?!"

"Does that mean.... Are you two together now?"

/Shuuichi, say yes so I can get us the hell away from here./ Nagisa hissed through their link.

"H-hai. We are together now. Gomen for not letting you know sooner, but we wanted to keep it a secret for as long as possible." Kurama's mind was numb. He only slightly noticed Nagisa pulling at his arm. He had lied big time before, but why did this one feel so wrong?

"Well, we have some, uh... business to attend to, if you'll excuse us. Please don't follow!" And with that, Nagisa ran out of the school building, dragging Kurama with her. (How she manages to jump and run in heels, I have no idea. I'm surprised she hasn't broken a heel or an ankle!)

******* Meanwhile, back with Sakura *******

Pain coursed through his body from lack of movement. He felt unbelievably weak as he tried to remember what happened. [Wha-... where the hell am I?] He avoided moving, noticing his body was numb. Growing nervous, Hiei felt his surroundings, unable to open his eyes fully yet.

Underneath him was a smooth, cool material, silk he realized, covering a plush bed much larger than himself. The air smelled of sharp spices and incest smoke, a soothing mixture. There was little spirit energy, save his own, maybe belonging to a plant or small animal. 

Hiei began to relax when he noticed an odd weight on the left of his chest and arm. He tensed again instantly. Now being able to open his eyes he could just barely make out a blurred figure at his side as he tried to sharpen his sight.

"You shouldn't be so tense, Forbidden One, it's bad for your injuries." The figure murmured in a soft, almost lazy tone. " As nervous as you are, if you don't calm yourself then you'll aggravate your body's weak state. Your body was in horrible shape when I found it. She healed as much as she could, but it wasn't enough. You were poisoned too, so as long as it was originally going to take you to heal, that time is doubled no matter how you manipulate our spirit energy to help you. Now quit struggling, I wouldn't want to have to drug you back into sleep so quickly, now would I? I'm glad to see that you're awake though." 

His vision finally cleared, revealing a young vixen as the figure, she appeared to be asleep. Her skin was a pale olive, complimented by her mid shin long, pitch black hair sprayed across her body and around her. Her tail was a decent length, more plush than Yoko's, came to curl over her bare knees. Her cream white skirt was cut at mid thigh and matched her top that loosely hung on her body, it's sleeves cut into the top midline three inches, the collar two inches from her throat. On her throat was a deep, blood red ribbon folded in half, and was unfolded at the knot to produce a large bow resting at the ridge of her shoulder. To top off her pet like look, her ears were cropped on her head, the same shade of the huge waves of locks around them.

He tensed and attempted to move away from the girl, as she might try to attack from her vulnerable looking state. In truth, he was the one at risk, and he wasn't about to get himself killed. He knew of killers that came close to their victims by playing innocent as she was. They drew them into a false sense of security, acting as dependent as possible so they feel that they were stronger. And when the victim begins to actually care for the killer, they would strike fast, giving back a token of affection the victim had given them. That wouldn't happen to him. He wouldn't care. He couldn't, unless it was.... He shook those thoughts quickly and brought his attention back to the girl.

She giggled softly. "You remind me of Angel Baby. She's always losing herself in her thoughts. I thought you were above that, Forbidden One. Don't worry, I don't bite..... unless I'm paid for it...." The vixen opened her amused eyes and looked into Hiei's face as he tried again to move away. "Aww, come now, is that any way to treat your new caretaker? I can't take care of you if you keep backing away like that." She noticed that Hiei had almost made it to the end of the bed. "Just to let you know, I'm not going to kill you at the moment, and it's pointless to try and run. We're sealed in this area, nice and tight, Baby Doll, nothing you can do to get away. She trapped us so you couldn't leave before you were healed. I got stuck here to babysit you." She watched the play of emotions dace in and out of his eyes. Shock, fear, resentment and disgust.

Hiei kept one eye on the girl as he looked around the room. It was decorated in different shades of red, ranging from deep garnet to pastels and bright reds of sheer and silk, accented on golds. The room was hung with many drapes and pillows of all shapes and sizes were littered everywhere. The bed alone had curtains that were tied to the four tall posts and nets hung above engulfing it. Surprisingly, the room was bright with sunlight from only one window.

"I see no barrier, girl, you lied to me. I don't go lightly on liars." Hiei's voice was his usual cool mask, not giving away the slight fear that still remained.

"Nor do you go lightly on anyone you deem unworthy to live or even be in your presence. The reason you don't see the barrier is because She won't let you see it." she replied sweetly. "You can't kill the messenger, this body is an illusion anyway. Not only will I not feel it, but I'll be right back as soon as She makes another for me. So you got to live with me. Oh, and once you find the barrier, I suggest you don't try to escape. It won't hurt you at a mere touch, but try to pass through and you're as good as dust."

"Who the hell are you anyway? Who do you keep talking about? Where— shit!" Hiei didn't finish his sentence, he was trying to sit up when the pain had come back harder than he remembered. It took his breath, he could barely breath again. He gripped his side where the pain was most prominent.

She leaned over him, shushing him and rubbing his back, slowly calming him as the pain became more bearable. "Don't push yourself, Forbidden One, I told you you're injured." she said in a low voice, as if she were chastising a child who scraped their knee. Reaching onto the floor beside Hiei, she picked up a small corked vile from a velveteen bag. Uncorking the vile, she quickly poured the liquid into Hiei's mouth, closing it and making him swallow. The murky green substance tasted bitter, and burned his throat as it went down. "You go to sleep or awhile. Too much excitement is bad for you. We'll talk when you wake up." 

Hiei instantly fell back into darkness, losing all thoughts and questions. The vixen stood and walked out of the room, humming a tuneless song. The last thought on her mind as she left was what they would do hen he woke up. 

  
  



	5. Answers to Questions, Questions to be An...

  


_ Rainy Days, Stormy Nights_

  
  
  


Hey, everyone!^_^ Well, I know I told you guys I was gonna update more, but winter break wasn't exactly.....eh....relaxing.^_^U On top of the fact that I couldn't get on for lack of time, my computer broke on New Year's Eve. I had to live a whole eight days with out it. EIGHT! No fiction access and when I actually stole some time on my uncle's computer the thing went evil and gave me hell to even TRY to get on the internet. Isn't that awful? Oh well, at least I have it back now. *huggles her CPU* I missed you soooo much! *looks around at staring audience* Oh like you would be any less caring about your computer if it had to get shipped all the way to Cali to be fixed! Face it people, without that screen you're staring at and the motor that lets it run, you'd probably never know the meaning of the term "fanfiction" and be bored out of your minds!

Yoko: You scare me sometimes. I would hate to be the person to try and take it away, you might kill me.

Hiei: Bet she would.

Me: Hey! I'm not THAT bad!

Nagisa: Yeah, she isn't so bad. She'd only strangle you, knock you unconscious and lock you in a closet.

Yoko: Oh, THAT makes me feel SOOO much better.

Hiei: He's being sarcastic, just to let you know, Authoress.

Me: You're not helping my case, Nagisa, and Hiei, I know sarcasm when I see it, so shut up!

Anyway.... let's get to the reviews.

To Mystery-fanficwriter: Thanks for the encouragement, and I'll try to take your advice but I would really love ANY feedback from anyone who reads it. *hands reviewer very pretty plushie of Hiei* Special treat for ya! 

To Em-chan the Psycho-Freak: Thanks for the cookie and I'm glad you like my story. However, the whole point of my writing is to keep you guessing, so I'm very happy it's affecting you guys the way I wanted it to. *hands over another Hiei plushie* I've also noticed the lack of Hiei/Kurama fics lately and agree that it is rather difficult to find them these days, but I bet if you go to the older stories there will be tons of em, so check it out 'cause last summer I read several of them.^_~ Good luck!

Hiei: Wait a sec. Did she just give Yugi a cookie?

Yoko: Yup.

Hiei: Shit.

Yugi: *bouncing off the walls from minimal sugar supplied from cookie* WEEEEEEE!! COOKIES!!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!! *is tackled, tied up and gagged by Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Seto, Joey (can't remember his real name), Honda, Otogi and Marik* MMMMM! MMMMMMM! *gets dragged away (again) back to Domino*

Sakura:.....^_^;;......A—l– righty then........Anyways......

Yoko:.....-_-;;

Hiei:........-_-;;

Nagisa:.......^_^;;;

Me:......*looks around the room only to realize that it looks like a tornado hit it* OH MY GOD!! YUGI!!! GUYS!!! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS!!! *chases YGO gang to drag them back to clean up*

Nagisa: Let me answer the last review.

To Sorceress Shingo: I think she would say she's glad that you at least remembered this time and that she couldn't bring herself to hurt her first fan. *looks over her shoulder to see me returning with the gang being dragged behind* I think she wants to see your work soon too.

  


Me: Back! *whole YGO gang begins to clean up silently. Everyone notices new collars around the groups' necks and stares at me* ^_^;; eh-heh....I had to have SOME way to get them to clean...

Hiei: Yoko, remind me never to sleep anywhere near her again.

Yoko: Sure, but you have to help me too.

Koronue: What about me? The girl is nuts!

Yoko: We'll help you too.

Me: HEY!!

(note that I am susceptible to random outbursts like these while responding to reviews.)

Hiei: You already wasted enough space on your stupid talk! Get on with the story already!! It's bad enough you had me poisoned into sleep last time!

Sakura: I beg your pardon?! It wasn't poison! You could ask Yoko!

Yoko: Yeah, it was a really common Ninjin medicine called Benedryll.

Sakura: WAS NOT!!!

Hiei: WHATEVER!! JUST START THE FREAKING STORY ALREADY!!!!

Everyone except Hiei: *blank stare at Hiei, Hiei disappears and everyone sits down. YGO group has not stopped cleaning at all.*

Me:^_^U Okay then. Here we go! Disclaimer applied!

  
  


_Chapter 5: Answers to Questions, Questions to be Answered and the Shadow._

  
  


Hiei slowly came to, his body yet again was numb. It felt like what the Ninjins called a "hang over" after they'd spend the entire night drinking until they puked. His head throbbed horribly with pain as he tried to regain focus of his blurry eyesight. The light hit a nerve. Instantly he reeled back and blocked his eyes with his arm. He tried again more slowly than before and was able to actually look around this time. He spotted the vixen again at the left-foot corner of the bed, closest to the door. She watched him expectantly, a calm, almost loving expression written in her indigo- sapphire eyes. Her patient gaze reminded him instantly of Kurama. A Pang hit his heart, moving swiftly and charging the rest of his body, sending chills up and down his spine.

She smiled at him, almost smugly, but she kept her sweet air as she brought her legs up and under her from their original place hanging off the side of the bed. Putting her weight on all fours, she crawled slowly over to Hiei until she was directly over him. She straddled over his thighs as he moved to sit up, then proceeded to sit on his lap, no space remained between their hips. 

"What's wrong, Hiei-san? Do you miss him already?" She teased him in a baby voice, her sweet air was completely gone. "But Angel Baby said ten days! How in the world will you last ten WHOLE days without him if you miss him already?!" she mocked in distress. She was starting to strike a nerve with Hiei. Noticing his tenseness, the vixen wrapped her arms around him protectively, only to be shoved back and off the bed. Her mind was blank as the contact was made with her chest, sending a throbbing pain riveting back and forth in her chest cavity and breasts. (Owie! Girls, we all know how that feels!) Landing on the floor indignantly and obviously bruising her pride, her attention turned back to Hiei, who sat panting for air on the bed as he glared death at the small girl.

"Bitch! Don't you dare touch me!" A pain becoming oddly familiar lately coursed through his body as he watched her on the floor. "You've been screwing with my head since we first got here! You haven't answered any of my questions and I don't even know you! You've drugged me I don't know how many times now and expect me to eat out of your hand?! You're disgusting! You're like a whore picked up off the street the way you act and it's making me sick!" He couldn't breathe, sweat sheeted his body, his breath becoming more labored by the second. Suddenly, a searing pain burned on a certain spot on his neck, causing him to try and cover the offended wound only to draw his hand back from the freezing temperature of his skin. It made no sense to him. How could it burn his neck yet freeze his hand? 

The vixen watched him in silence as he reeled back and forth in his body's reaction. To anyone else who would have seen the scene, Hiei looked as if he had lost his mind. She watched him out of her pity filled indigo-sapphire eyes. 

"Hiei....." she spoke soberly in a almost silent voice. "Hiei....." She stood slowly, clasping a piece of front of her skirt as she waited for him to respond, only receiving an angry grunt from the other. She bowed her head, not looking at his blood-red orbs. "She missed you, you know. She felt horrible, being in debt and not knowing how to find you. She cried at night, because she knew if she didn't find you soon she might not get the chance." Her voice was low, as if she were retelling the story of a death. 

Hiei was vaguely aware of the girls voice as he came able to bear the now dull -but still very intense- pain that echoed in his body. "Wha...." He looked up at her and began to regret his words. It wasn't often anyone made him feel guilty, and this was just one of those rare occasions someone got any sympathy out of his icy-stone heart.

"Just tell me who the hell you keep talking about and how you know anything about me, then we'll talk." Hiei stated coldly, the pain almost completely subsided he apologized the only way he knew how, by giving her a chance to talk.

"I was speaking of Angel Baby at the moment, and earlier I spoke of you missing Yoko Kurama." she paused slightly, thinking of exactly she wanted to explain her way to him. "As for know so much of you....." She kissed his cheek tenderly and then moved to kiss the site of his earlier pain on his neck. She whispered lowly into his right ear as brought her head back from behind it and the mark. "You are not the only telepath, Hiei, and you don't have the sources I have at hand besides my telepathy." She resumed her position on his lap and watched him affectionately, her gentle gaze holding no sign of her former seductive attitude. 

His body stiffened slightly, but did not move to remove her from his lap again. He eyed her with suspicion as she studied him in return.

"Vixen, what's your name?" he spoke in a cold, but even voice, startling the girl slightly as she had been lost in a trance raking over his beautiful body with her slightly lust clouded eyes and resisting the urge to try and take him, knowing full well Nagisa would have her neck for even thinking about it.

"Nani, Hiei-san? I was distracted by your unbelievably sexy body for a moment, care to repeat your question?" she asked in the youngest and most innocent voice she could muster as his voice brought her out of her fantasy of a daydream. 

Hiei kept his voice steady as a light blush crept over his defenses and graced his cheeks, giving his face the perfect accent of kawaiiness that any fangirl would drool over how innocent he looked. "I asked you what your name is, vixen." 

She smiled at his blush sweetly and cocked her head to one side, again emphasizing her adorable pet-like nature. "You can call me what it pleases you to call me by, Baby Doll!" she said in a giddy voice.

"But I asked you for your given name and expect a direct answer, vixen, so quit avoiding the subject!" Hiei was again losing his death grip on his precious cold demeanor that this girl seemed to so easily render useless against her.

"Of course you did...." She sighed noisily and looked at him as if to say, "I just can't please you, can I?" She gave another small smile as if she were explaining a complicated matter to a small child. "I suppose you should know seeing as you're here for quite some time more with little ol' me." She looked him directly in the eye, gaining his complete and undivided attention. "My name is Sakura."

Neither occupant of the room noticed a small body nimbly sitting in the branch of a large Japanese oak tree next to the open window. Her piercing blue eyes held an expression of smug success as the tone rolled into a deep ocean teal, her deep cherry-wood hair swept against her back, revealing her beautiful strawberry highlights, falling past her small waist. Her simple sun dress revealed her incredibly pale skin as she faded from her place on the low branch as she whispered to herself: "Tenshinoyo akuma. I've found her reflection". She was gone without a trace. No one ever knew she was ever even there.

Hiei looked at the girl in disbelief. "S-sakura?" he stuttered slightly, still unable to grasp her words.

"The one and only _Temptress_ Sakura, to be precise, Dear Baby Doll." she spoke bemused as she bowed her head in a grand jester. Her eyes light up in his confusion.

"Sakura..... so you're the one Kurama and I were supposed to be hunting today..." He spoke softly to himself as he thought over his situation. Looking at her full body, he realized that indeed her body was built for seduction. Her full breasts were well in proportion with her lean waistline that rounded out to her nicely sized broad hips and thick thighs that would surely attract attention by any man when noticed in a quick once over. Her long legs and small feet only served to further the effects of her femininity and sensual appearance. Her scent was heavy of cocoa butter and another, vaguely familiar scent that he knew by heart. What the hell was it? It was right there..."So you know about the case from Koenma then, Vixen?" He looked up at her only to turn away blushing furiously for an unknown reason.

"Hai, Baby Doll, I know all about Lord Koenma's little case on us that he assigned you." she giggled slightly noticing Hiei's lovely blush had reappeared on his face. "Bravo, Hiei, bravo! You figured it out." She clapped unenthusiastically as she looked at him as if he were slightly retarded or something. "Or, at least, half of it anyway." She closed her eyes nonchalantly and waited for his response.

Hiei was about to verbally rip her to shreds for her expression and ask her what the heck she meant by her last comment when a loud rumble emitted from his stomach cut him off short just as he was about to open his mouth.

Sakura opened her left eye lazily, showing a small slit of the wild color of her beautiful eyes. It traveled from his face- which held an absolutely astonished expression and an interesting shade of deep red- down to the source of the awkward sound, which again protested against further conversation for a meal break. A foolish grin grew from her first small, knowing smirk and still grew further into a full blown smile. 

Hiei mentally slapped himself and cursed his body's needs as Sakura fell over on the bed in an unrestrained laughing fit, gripping her sides from laughing hard enough to hurt and gasping for air as she rolled from side to side on the untidy and unmade bed spread. He gave a low growl from the back of his throat, protesting her reaction as he tried to glare death at the endlessly amused girl at his side, his blush growing that much deeper with every passing second of her fit.

Her laughter quieted down to a small giggle every now and then as she hung her head low while attempting to regain her composer. When she was finally able to look at him, her eyes still dance with the laughter she willed to stay hidden. The heat that had just left his face at a comfortable temperature when it found it's way back as she smiled contented ly at him. What confused him was why he reacted to this girl the way he did. The only person ever to bring anything close to these reactions was.... he shook the thoughts from his mind, he needed to focus on the girl and make sure she didn't try to kill him anytime soon.

"It would seem that your stomach has declared it time for you to continue your healing process of your body. How about we eat something and resume our conversation after filling ourselves?" She was still able to hold in her laughter, save an occasional titter that were few and far between, on top of being completely unrelated to Hiei (not that he really knew the difference), earning another low growl of disapproval.

When Hiei decided against answering her she faced him again, completely serious. He attempted the infamous death glare which so far, and still, left Sakura unaffected. She sat stalk still, now positioned catty-cornered from the fire demon's face. Her precise sight seemed to dig into his soul, as if she was reading his every thought and whim. His heart skipped a beat when a knowing smirk found it's way across her full lips as she ever so slowly leaned in closer to his face. His eyes went large with disbelief at her nerve. She seemed not to worry over her life or the consequences of her actions.

Satisfied with his shocked reaction, she went further and cupped his face gently with her smooth hands as he sat helpless. Tilting his face up towards her own, she noticed that a soft, rose-pink had stained his cheeks unbidden and smiled at his innocent attraction. __

_ The complete opposite of Kurama Love. No wonder he's found interest in this one. Of course I know that this is way past_ _just an interest. You can't see it, can you, Baby Doll? You've worked a rare magic that only the three of us have ever even contemplated._

Capturing his lips with her own, she brushed her lips past his reverently before kissing him hard. Sakura licked and nipped his lower lip teasingly, taking advantage of his gasp to plunge her tongue passed the delicious lips she still hungered for. She shamelessly plundered the sweet cavity, ravaging it thoroughly, relishing the fact that none had ever tasted it before.

_Sorry, Kurama Love, Angel Baby, but if I can't have him for my own, know that I will at least get to taste what I'm not allowed to take._ She thought as continued her assault.

Hiei tried to fight against her, willing his body to pull away, but yet again it betrayed him, leaning into her tender touches that now wondered down his body and relaxing against her comforting aura that surrounded and engulfed him. He drowned hopelessly in her presence, losing all train of thought. His hands moved instinctively to her waist, gripping her hips as he responded to the kiss as Sakura deepened it.

/_Take it any further and know that the mark on your inner thigh will burn like you were back in the fires of that hell pit you came from, Lovely. I doubt you want our little fire bug watching you writhe in pain on the floor, grasping your thigh and screaming your lungs off for all they're worth./_ A soft soprano voice rang in the corner of her mind, reminding her of a certain other half of hers still existed and was watching the fun to be sure it was clean as she had promised.

\_Awww! Angel Baby! I'm not doing anything wrong!!_\ At that choice moment, Sakura guided Hiei's left hand onto her thigh hidden beneath her skirt, snaking his other hand under her shirt to explore her chest and stomach. 

She felt her other half go into a sarcastic mood. /_Uh-huh.... right..... Sakura, you better comply, I will make good on my threat and won't hesitate to do so./_ Sakura could almost _see_ Nagisa with her arms crossed over her chest, tapping her foot impatiently as she gave her yami a best impression of a death glare that she had learned from Hiei so long ago that only stood to make her look like a small child.

/_I'm still here, just to let you know, Lovely, and I see exactly what you do. If you don't stop having him feel you up I swear you'll be on the floor in nothing flat!/_ She indicated, nudging at the hand that was currently guiding Hiei's up her thigh and up the middle, sending a warning jolt of pain to the mark which the hands were coming dangerously close to.

She stopped moving his hand up as she gasped lightly at the searing pain that flashed on her mark (A/N: it's the same mark Nagisa used on Hiei, the angel wings. She uses it to make Sakura behave.)\_Angel Baby, chill out, I'm only teaching him a little lesson. Promise I won't do any REAL damage. He'll still be as good as new, Hon, don't you worry.\ _To prove her point, Sakura laced her fingers with Hiei's, slowly guiding their hands onto her knee. 

Breaking the kiss, Sakura smirked as Nagisa's presence faded away as she looked into Hiei's panting form. He remained silent as he tried to regain his breath which Sakura seemed to have never lost.

Tipping his face upward again, Sakura forced his attention to focus. "See, Hiei? You should stop trying to save face around me if there isn't any face to save." she warned in a dangerously low tone. "You aren't here to impress anyone, you're here to heal and maybe learn a lesson or two.Never, under any circumstance, do you dare to deny the needs of your body, Forbidden One. Doing so only shows weak-mindedness and a lack of discipline, both of which I know you don't have."

Her eyes softened as Hiei gave a small nod in response. Releasing her tight grip on his chin, Sakura moved gracefully off the bed and stood. Walking over to the door, she placed her right hand loosely on the ornate handle before turning back to look at Hiei one more time. "Let me go retrieve your lunch so we can finish answering your questions." Sakura left the room, making no sound as she closed the door behind her. Hiei heard the lock click and knew that she meant to keep confined to the room.

Hiei fell back onto the bed with an exasperated sigh and a soft thud from the bed. Looking at the fine net that hung over him, Hiei let his mind wonder around the events taking place. The demon that _he_ was supposed to be hunting with Kurama had hunted _him_ instead. She had him at her mercy and he was left defenseless. The only thing that seemed to be working in his favor was Angel Baby, whoever she is. How did his body become so... so _weak_? What if she decided to kill him? He knew that he couldn't defend himself against any assault. His kantana was nowhere in sight, added to his weaponless state, his body was so completely stiff and sore he could hardly move without causing himself further pain. His speed wasn't any help if he couldn't move, nor was his own strength. 

Then he remembered his jagan eye. It wouldn't be affected by his physical state at all! He could use it against her! 

Focusing his energy, Hiei attempted to open his third eye. But something was horribly wrong... his third eye wouldn't even respond to him. It gave no deny to his command, but it didn't oblige to him either. If he didn't know that the jagan eye was definitely there under the ward than he could have _sworn_ that it had been taken out.

"The uso tenshi has blocked your third eye. You can't open it." A small voice called out to him from near the window. It was sweet, and easily determined as belonging to a very young girl, strangely enough, it held no emotion.

Hiei swiftly turned to face the owner of the voice to find a strange girl staring steadily back at him. Her eyes were a pale aquamarine as they faded into an even paler icy blue. Her almost deadly pale skin was contrasted greatly by her richly colored hair of deep brown, underlined in beautiful highlights of dark strawberry. Her small hands were clasped together neatly in front of her small frame, her body only covered with a simple white dress that seemed to be made for a special occasion

"What did you say?" Hiei watched the girl with a careful eye, not sure what to think anymore about people who just popped out of thin air. He knew there wasn't any chance of defending himself or attacking the girl, so he did what he could to keep a straight face as she held him in an unnerving gaze.

"The uso tenshi has blocked your third eye." she repeated. Her voice cracked slightly in the end. Her energy, which was only faintly present, seemed strained and her voice labored. She gave him a quick respectful bow, as though she meant to apologize, and looked back up to him. She seemed slightly unsteady and her cold demeanor was underlined with a hint of regretful fear.

Hiei noticed this as she began to fade away, as if she were a trick of light. Hiei blinked only once, but she was gone completely. She left Hiei with one question: who was she? 

  
  
  


To be continued....

  


I think I'll leave it there, I'm having a huge writer's bloc right now and I want to give you guys at least SOMETHING to read until it's gone. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget: Feed back is an authoresses best friend! ~^_^~


	6. What Girl?

_Rainy Days, Stormy Nights_

Hiya!~^_^~ *wistful sigh* Only two reviews again.... I'm a little upset, but I'm going to take some advice given to me earlier from Mystery-fanficwriter because I love my story and that's all that should really matter! *mumbles* But I would prefer other people to love it too... Oh well, at least SOMEONE likes my story. Review shout out time!

To Sorceress Shingo: I'm glad you like my description! I'll fit in something for your craving, k? I don't know how soon though, so be patient.

To Saelbu: Glad you like it! I'm updating now, sorry for the wait!

Alright, let's get the ball moving, my muses are on vacation today, so I'm working as hard as I can, but I don't think this chapter came out too good. I'm not going to be able to bring the fic back around to Kurama this time, but he's coming back real soon!

Disclaimer: I would say that I own YYH if it weren't for two things: 1) Millions of fan girls who would say the same thing, and 2)Getting my ass kicked, sued and put on the street by the people who actually do own it. So yeah, I own nothing, save Nagisa and Sakura.

_Chapter 6: What Girl?_

Sakura entered the room only a moment later, pulling in a cart after her, piled high with covered dishes.

"I'm back!" she sang in a melodic voice. "Did you miss me?" she asked sweetly in a playful tone.

Hiei only looked at her with the most confused expression on his features. He had absolutely no idea what was going on anymore. One minute, he was in the park, trying to keep his sanity, the next thing he knows, he's holed up with a psycho, she-demon, fox, vixen, person, illusion, thing.... it and a little girl pops out of nowhere, scares the hell out of him and disappears just in time for the psycho, whatchya-ma-call-it, thing, person to show up again and rip what few shreds of sanity he managed to hold on to.

Noticing this, Sakura returned the look, now allowing his emotions to flood hers to try and understand him. "Hiei? What's wrong?"

"Who was she?" he asked her on a dazed tone, "Who was that girl?"

"Girl?" she asked, now her own confusion adding in with his to make it even more devastating. "Hiei, what girl?" Sakura abandoned the cart, coming to sit next to Hiei. "What girl are you talking about?"

"She... came in while you were gone, out of thin air... I didn't even feel her...she said, 'The uso tenshi has blocked your third eye' and she... disappeared...." He looked down into his lap at his hands, suddenly finding them interesting.

This prevented him from seeing Sakura's reaction. Her eyes went wide and she went stiff as her fur stood on end. She looked at him in disbelief before quickly turning around to face the wall. "This.. girl... what does she look like?" she asked stiffly, holding out all fear from her voice.

"She had dark brown hair, she was really pale and her eyes kept changing colors.... Sakura, who was she?" he asked again. He looked up and noticed she was trembling. "What is it? Do you know who she is?"

"It's... I don't know, Hiei. I really don't. This has never happened before, so I don't know...." Her voice faded out in her confusion. There was an eerie pause as she contemplated his description. "Why don't we eat now and then go outside, I don't know what to make of your girl." she concluded finally, pushing the girl into the back of her mind to be contemplated slowly.

She moved to uncover the trays of fresh rolls, steaming soup and several other dishes without enthusiasm. The scent of the delicious, steaming soup, filled with several vegetables and chicken, mixed with the earthy aroma of the large, buttered rolls was enough to make the satisfied hungry again. Beside the rolls was a tray of random, chilled fruit including grapes, cherries and watermelon. The last plate held two, good sized pieces of strawberry shortcake, drenched in fresh strawberries and whipped cream.

The two ate in silence, too numb from their previous conversation to savor the rich foods. As the food left the trays, both becoming more and more contented and relaxed, the mood began to lighten and Sakura began to hum her tuneless song once again as she finished off the last few bites of her cake. 

"Maybe... we'll find out eventually who she is, Hiei, but we can't worry about it when we can't do anything," she said quietly, sipping the last of the warm tea she had brought with the meal. 

Hiei only nodded in response as he too finished off his cake and tea.

"Come on, Hiei!" she called to him, standing and pushing the tray towards the door when she saw he had finished. "Just let me clean these up and we can go outside." She offered him an affectionate smile before she walked out of the door, this time leaving it wide open for Hiei. 

Hiei followed her to the kitchen and sat on the counter as he watched her clean. Her movements were swift and efficient, seeming more like her body was intended for battle. Finishing off the dishes, Sakura opened the refrigerator and looked inside before pulling out a corked carafe and two green apples and closing it again. On her way out of the kitchen, she opened one of the cabinets, taking two sake cups out as well as a small basket. She tucked everything else inside silently as Hiei continued his watch.

"What are you doing, girl?" Hiei asked her, his voice remaining uninterested.

"Packing." she replied simply.

"For what?" Hiei pushed.

"Later." she answered plainly. "Come on, let's go outside now." She picked up the basket and walked over to a large sliding glass door. Opening it with her free hand, she walked right outside and waited for Hiei to follow. 

Hiei, of course, hated feeling like he was being ordered around, worse yet, by some strange girl who was just an illusion to begin with. He glared at her, staying put at his position at the entrance of the kitchen. He hated how she acted like she knew more than him, and that he was easily conquered. Who the hell did she think she was? He wasn't a dog that would just obey his master! He was would have already killed her if it weren't for the fact that all of his powers were stolen from him. Yet, despite all of this, the breeze that came through the open glass promised him a sweet taste of freedom in this strange prison. He continued to glare at her as he passed the thresh hold, standing a few feet in front of her.

The scene before him was beautiful, and in a way, reminded him of Makai. The large trees of all types scattered everywhere, along with other plants, most flowering, gave it a wild aura, but that aura was placated by the large open fields that dotted the dense growth. The breeze, now filled with the scent of jasmine, rose and lavender. 

[Kurama would have a field day here...] Hiei thought, his attention diverted back to his fox. He could just imagine Kurama manipulating the plants, making them grow beautiful, and some deadly. 

"Hiei, you're free to wander wherever you want out here, the water boarders are easy to find and you can't cross them, the barrier starts at the other side." Sakura sounded from behind him, rousing him from his thoughts. "Over there," she pointed to her left, "is a large river for the boarder, the rest of it," she pointed straight through the forest, sweeping her arm to her right, "is a string of waterfalls and pools." She looked back down to Hiei, giving him another smile, which by now was getting on his nerves. "I'll come find you later to come back inside, Angel Baby would kill me if I lost you."

Hiei gave no reply as he flitted in a blur to get as far away from that psycho fox, person, thing. Reaching the river she had told him about, Hiei found a large willow tree and jumped into it. He leaned into the cradle of the tree, crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes as he tried to focus on moving his energy. No such luck. [Note to self: kill Sakura and 'Angel Baby' as soon as my powers are back.] he thought bitterly. He bet his purity that they did this to him. 

Hiei opened his eyes with a start. He had felt the tree move under him, as if it were trying to adjust to his shape. It moved again, now more boldly. [What the hell?!] His first instinct was to jump from the tree and run like a madman, seeing as how he's pathetically weak at the moment, but The tree's aura was too familiar, strangely like it was of his own blood. It movements continued more subtly, finally stopping when Hiei's shape was copied and memorized. Now the tree felt more like a comfortable chair, but someone had to have manipulated the tree to make it behave that way. 

At first he thought it was Kurama, playing another stupid joke on him like last time (which, by the way, Hie still doesn't understand how he found it funny), but he quickly discarded that possibility. Kurama was probably miles from here and clueless as to where he was. Sakura might have done it, but she would have revealed herself by now (like her annoying, pop-out-of-nowhere self), and she may not even be able to manipulate plants like Kurama. It was possible that a soul had absorbed into the tree itself, but wouldn't it have tried to get rid of him? Unless it all of a sudden developed some kind of crush on him and... Hiei shook his head, he was reading too much into this. He settled for the 'Closed for Cleaning' sign that appeared in his mind. He'd figure it out later. 

The breeze decided to show up again and gently swayed the branches falling to the ground. The soft rustling of the leaves and low whistle of the wind sung a silent, sorrowful lullaby. It called out to Hiei's soul, quieting his questions and thoughts that should have flashed red. He glanced around, his eyes half lidded, for any sign of danger. Seeing and sensing nothing (which really doesn't count for much today), he let the lullaby take him far away from his body.

ifyouarereadingthisyouobliviouslydonotrealizeitisnotpartofthestorydonotreadthis

It was so dark, nothing could be seen. Hiei tried to feel around him, but again, as it had been lately, this was virtually useless. Everything he saw was blackness, empty, and cold. He took a few steps forward, nothing changed around him, he didn't even hear his footsteps. Fear started to reach out at his mind, taking over and turning it as black and bleak as his surroundings. It seeped into his heart and soul, swallowing him whole. His mind raced with doubts and fears that hadn't crossed his mind in years. Unpleasant memories reared their ugly heads and consumed his consciousness. He moved forward again, first slowly trying to escape, then running as fast as his body would take him. The faster he tried to move, the slower he went, until he eventually ended up on his knees, frozen to the spot. 

He was able to see himself now, somehow though it was only his body, his was still swallowed in darkness. He felt something wet and thick on his hands and forearms. Bringing them up to his face, his blood froze as he looked at the liquid coating his skin. A shudder ran up and down his spine as he examined the ruby red blood oozing down to his elbows, dripping down to a still unseeable floor. That wasn't what horrified Hiei though. Oh no, he had seen the sight several times before in his lifetime, most of those times being that the victim decided it was better not to be burned to a crisp. What scared him was that the blood belonged to someone he held very close to his heart, someone he was more than willing to die for. Yet instead of dying for them, he had killed them, by his own hand. 

"Yukina...? Yukina!?" Hiei begged frantically, praying to Kami it wasn't her. A light shown ahead, only a dark glow, but it still revealed Hiei's worst fear. Yukina's body was sprawled on the floor, her beautiful blood spilling over her lithe body, staining her favorite yukata and drenching her silken pale-blue hair in the dark fluid. Her pearled gem tears were scattered around her face, glinting in the darkness.

Hiei crawled over to her limp form. "Yu-Yukina...?" He lifted her into his arms. She held no breath, her body warmer than it should be for the ice maiden. He clutched her body closer now, shaking his head furiously. "No... NO! This isn't real! It can't be! I refuse to believe this!" 

He sobbed into her blood drenched body, letting loose his soul's complete sorrow. His own hardened, black tears cascaded down her body to the floor, landing with a small 'thud' on the floor and scattering to join his sisters.

Hearing a soft rustle in front of him, Hiei quickly looked up, glaring at the direction of the offending noise. Suddenly, he wasn't engulfed in blackness as he had been, but in a clearing of the Makai forests in the night. The sound came again, now closer than before and continued to come closer.

Hiei's rage and anguish began to boil and overwhelmed his logical thoughts. His spirit energy burned and rose high, leaving nothing to be imagined of his power.

The figure came closer, and was now visible. It was... Kurama? Now Hiei was shocked and confused. Where did Kurama come from? His spirit energy dropped back to it's subtle presence as he watched Kurama come closer.

"Hiei, this isn't your fault." Kurama stated calmly, gesturing to Yukina's still form. "It never was and it never will be."

"What stupidity are you spewing, fox?! This IS my fault! She's dead! Are you blind!? Look at her! I was supposed to protect her and then I went and killed her! I promised, Kurama!" Hiei's harsh words had no effect on Kurama as stood patiently, waiting for Hiei to vent.

"But Hiei," Kurama began softly, "How could it be your fault when she isn't even dead?"

Hiei glared at him. "You really are blind if you're not seeing her lifeless body in my arms." Hiei stated coldly, his voice edged with venom.

"That," Kurama kneeled down beside Yukina's body, opposite to Hiei, "is not Yukina. I promised I would help you, and so did she, and now she has repaid you in full." He brushed Yukina's hair away from her peaceful face.

Hiei looked back down to his little sister, only now, it wasn't her face he saw. Sakura had replaced his sister's body, but she held all the same wounds and blood still covered her entirety, above all, she was still dead. All Hiei could think was [What the hell...?!]

Two forms appeared behind Kurama, both identical to the one he held. They both smiled at him sweetly and nodded their heads to agree with Kurama. They held each other's hand tightly, waiting patiently for Hiei to acknowledge them. 

Hiei stared at them in awe. He felt as if he were drunk and was seeing double. Yukina appeared between them, alive and perfectly safe.

"Oniichan, why didn't you tell me that you had such loyal friends?" she asked him innocently in her sweet voice. "They protected me, and Kurama helped them too."

"What are you talking about?" It was strange enough Yukina knew he was her brother, but for her to claim he had friends... well that was just ludicrous. 

"Hiei, don't you remember?" the more innocent version of Sakura spoke to him, a small frown on her delicate face. She tilted her head to one side like Sakura, but as to where it made her look pet like, it only served this girl to make her look like a child.

[So that's 'Angel Baby'...] Hiei said nothing as the 'live' version of Sakura shrugged. 

"Oh well, you will soon enough." she spoke nonchalantly, seeming unsurprised by his reaction.

"Anybody feel like telling me what the heck is going on here?" Hiei spoke coldly, his voice underlined with anger. (Boy, isn't he just a bundle of bright thoughts...) He had dropped the body and it laid motionless before him.

Sakura shook her head vigorously, a sly grin on her face. "Nope! It's about time you faced your own music, Hiei, and that's what we intend to have happen." 

Hiei growled. "So why did you pretend to kill off my sister?! And you involved Kurama!? This is unforgivable!" His anger welled up again, only to be put out by Yukina herself as she marched up to him, acting as if he had just insulted her best friend.

"Hiei! Quit it! They're only trying to help! Besides, they were showing you how far they'd go to–!" Yukina wasn't allowed to finish. 'Angel Baby' Quickly clapped her hand over the ice maiden's mouth. 

She grabbed Yukina's arm with her free hand, efficiently pulling her backwards as darkness crept back into the scene. "Bai bai, Hiei..." She faded out, Yukina in her grasp, as Sakura moved back to join her.

Kurama was the only one left there as the darkness began to fill him again. He came closer to Hiei, until their faces were mere inches apart. "Hiei, don't be afraid to face yourself, you'll always have some one behind you." Kurama's soothing voice filled his ears, calming him somewhat. Kurama quickly pulled him into a chaste kiss, tender and sweet, before releasing him again. "Especially if you know you can ask them for help. Don't forget that, Hiei, because I'll always consider myself your friend." He gave Hiei one last reassuring smile before he too faded out.

Kurama's words and actions had given him a strange new emotion, or at least, one he hadn't felt since he built up his walls so long ago. He tried desperately to name it before it faded like it's giver had. It was warm, like fire, but not so dangerously hot or passionate, more like... a candle. He had seen one at Kurama's house once, when his Ninjin mother was going to have special guests come later. He had lit one for Hiei to see and it was strangely... uplifting. The insignificant little torch was actually slightly uplifting to one of the coldest demons in Makai. This feeling made him feel like he could really survive himself and be better after he won, but what was it? 

Hiei's eyes opened suddenly, and he was exactly where he was when he drifted off, in that willow tree that might have a crush on him. Looking around, he realized the tree had shifted back to it's original position, most likely causing Hiei to stir. The sun was higher in the sky, heating the land around him. It didn't cause him any discomfort, though, being a fire demon and actually preferring even higher temperatures.

He let out a heavy sigh, relaxing back into the tree. When he had come outside earlier, it couldn't have been later than about nine in the morning in this silly Ninjin place. It had to be very close to one in the afternoon now.

A soft sound in the distance brought his guard back up. Hiei quickly scanned the area, straining his ears for another sound. It came again. The sound was that of a young girl giggling. Though it was oddly haunting and screamed for his sake to stay away, Hiei flitted to the source.

The girl stood under a particularly large sakura tree, as she appeared earlier, only this time gently bouncing a white ball about three times the size of her balled fist. She giggled insistently as she watched it bounce, as if the ball were the most entertaining thing in the world. When she finally looked up at Hiei, he realized it wasn't the same girl at all. This girl gave him a cruel smile, as if she was plotting his demise in that seemingly young mind of hers.

"Who are you?" Hiei demanded evenly, only to have the girl take flight after catching her toy. She looked back at him, daring him to come try to make her talk as she continued her haunting sound.

Hiei gave way to chase, knowing he could catch her faster than she could blink. But he miscalculated, causing a fatal error. Somehow she managed to stay ahead of him constantly, letting him almost come into reach before bursting ahead. Her giggles gave way to something similar to humming but holding it's eerie tone. He had heard it somewhere before, from the stupid Ninjin children as they played, but he couldn't remember the words... and those silly fools never made it sound so cold and fear baring. It chilled his bones, but his pride was relentless to capture her and demand answers. He gave a burst a speed, almost reaching her again.

~TBC~ 

(P.S.- Don't blame me for making Hiei ooc - even I noticed it- like I mentioned before, my muses are on vacation.)

Cliffy.... I love doing this to you guys.... please don't kill me? It might take me awhile to update, and I'm begging forgiveness right now because I'm grounded and must admit that I am a procrastinator, but I'm already working on the next chapter, and it will be up as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!~^_^~

  
  



	7. A Day Out

_Rainy Days, Stormy Nights_

You know.... I'm getting a little depressed over here, a reason why: I know people read and don't review, and it's killing me here!! --..... oh the pain! Of course, the people who were generous enough to review, I love you so much!

Sorceress Shingo: Thank you, and here's the very late update. ;

Saelbu: Thanks.

Now I begin, and sorry for waiting so long to update, it's just that I had a huge case of writer's block. Disclaimer applied

_Chapter 7: A Day Out_

"Nagisa-chan," Kurama started, now recovered from their flat-out sprint away from the school and masses of people. "What– what in Kami's name were you thinking back there?!"

Nagisa peaked through to the outside of the tall hawthorn bushes that cut off the small secluded clearing they had escaped to. "I was thinking of getting us away from hellbent, over obsessed fan people that were hunting us down like dogs." she replied cooly. "Unless, of course, you had a better idea of getting them to leave us alone." She looked back at him skeptically as he gave no response.

"You do realize they will never let this go, right?" Kurama looked over at the small, waterfall-fed pool near a large thicket of willow trees at it's bank. "They'll hunt both of us down for questions constantly, then spy on both of us for the other, and eventually try to 'break us up' with full-blown lies that will sound completely untrue." He chuckled at his own comment as Nagisa giggled, getting up to join her in watching.

"That will be difficult on their part, considering the fact that we aren't actually together, besides the fact that we know how to give them the slip in a heartbeat." She grinned at him. "Isn't that right, Shuuichi-chan?"

He nodded, moving to play with the willow branches in his reach. "You know... you scare me sometimes, Nagisa-chan." Kurama observed her out of the corner of his eye.

"I don't understand. What do you mean, Shuu-chan?" she asked softly, using the human's nickname only she ever used. "How exactly do I scare you?"

"You're just so.... different from everyone else. It's like you've lived so long you're above being human or something." He was extremely careful to keep the words 'yokai', 'Makai', and 'past life' out of his words and thoughts.

"It's funny for you of all people to say something like that, Shuuichi." She cooed, twirling a sprig of hawthorn between her slender fingers as she stared dazedly at it. "You were here first, you started everything. I'm just following suit."

"What do you mean?" he asked her, truly confused. He glanced at her through the willow branches. As he watched her continue to be mesmerized by the sprig from her comfortable position, laying on a large, smooth slab of flint, a very vague memory became very clear, his mind falling into a haze.

He was Yoko again, chasing his long time friend and lover, Koronue, though the forests of Makai. They had just completed another mission and were headed back to their hideout to stash the loot of their adventure.

Koronue stopped abruptly in front of him, a knowing smirk rising to his face. Yoko stopped as well, his smile becoming a playful smirk, the day was about to get entertaining.

"And just what, prey tel, is so amusing to you?" Yoko asked in an ambiguous tone.

"Look over yonder, my blind fool." Koronue answered, gesturing behind him.

"Very interesting. We must have some fun with this."Yoko looked down at the small, black-haired figure sleeping near his den.

"Yes, very much so." Koronue agreed, nodding with a sadistic grin. "She familiar to you?"

Yoko shook his head. "Never seen her before, but her scent is actually not that strange and she's quite attractive ."

Koronue pouted. "More than me?"

Yoko smirked. "Possibly, but seeing as you're male and she's female, I couldn't compare."

Koronue snorted. "You're cruel."

"What in Kami's name do you two keep talking about? It's rude to wake a sleeping maiden." A clear, feminine voice interrupted them.

Both men turned around quickly to face the girl, who moments ago was sleeping below them. Her lively, indigo eyes shone as she fought to suppress a smirk.

"My, my, what do we have here? Two very infamous, cunning, heart-throbbing, not to mention dead sexy thieves just going on about something above me head while I try to nap? And to what would I be honored by such company?" She sat down on a branch close by, her clothes resembling that of Yoko's.

Yoko growled as Koronue glared, speaking to the insubordinate. "You have no right to even be in our presence!"

Her eyelashes fluttered as her eyes became amber. She seemed to become much more innocent. "Oh my... What have I gotten into this time?" she mumbled to herself before looking up at the two males in front of her, she smiled softly. "Forgive me, but is this not the den of the infamous Yoko Kurama?" her voice was tender and sweet beyond compare, and also somehow familiar to Yoko.

"And why would you be looking for him? Do you wish to be bedded or otherwise used as countless others have been?" Koronue questioned, his glare becoming very predatory.

"Actually, that was not intention at all, milords. I only wish to visit my old companion." She bowed to them respectfully, blushing slightly. "Long ago I gave him a gift in return for our friendship, the ability of thievery."

Koronue looked at his lover. "Does she speak true?"

Yoko thought for a moment, before making eye contact with the girl. "If you truly are who you say, tell me the story she always told me." He said evenly. Koronue eyed him puzzled, but said nothing, waiting for the story as well.

She smiled angelically. "But of course. Once upon a time, an angel was threatened by death from her creator, and so she ran away from her beloved home. On that same night, when the moon was full, a wickedly raised demon escaped hell as they threatened to destroy her soul. Both fell into the Makai, and were instantly drawn to each other. The angel was terrified of the demon, but the latter was completely mystified by her. The demon reached out to touch the angel, their auras intertwining and their souls merging at the contact. They were now inseparable for eternity. Eventually, they were born into a body of a kitsune. Their mother was sweet, where as their father was cruel beyond compare. One day, the child met another kitsune by a small river. The two kits were very wary of each other, as was their nature. The boy was very haughty though and this appealed to her dark side, and his protectiveness and dignity appealed to the lighter side. They wanted to befriend the boy, but he was reluctant. They offered him a gift for his friendship, which at first he refused, until they slowly taught it to him. Since then they've been close friends but very distant." She quieted, peering at Yoko timidly. "And the boy's name was Yoko Kurama."

Yoko stayed silent, but nodded. "It's been awhile, Nagisa-chan."

She smiled excitedly. "You remember!" She hugged him tightly. "I missed you!"

Yoko gave a small smile. "Yes, I see that. Koronue, this is my long time friend, Nagisa-chan, I suppose I never remembered her enough to mention her."

Indigo eyes looked up at him fiercely. "She isn't the only one in this body you know!"

Yoko sighed. "And her evil side is Sakura-chan." He escaped from her grip, moving to Koronue's side. "Sakura....and Nagisa, this is my partner and lover, Koronue."

The girl looked up mischievously. "My, you've always had such good tastes, Yoko." She took Koronue's hand, kissing the back of it before licking the inside wrist. He waited patiently for her to let go before taking it back, hiding his disturbed thoughts. "And it never fails. Pleasure to meet you, Koronue. To make it easier, our birth mother always calls us both Sakura, you may do the same."

Koronue snorted, turning to leave. "Yoko, take care of your business here and I'll see you when you return." He retreated to the den in a huff.

Kurama blinked, Nagisa had moved directly in front of him and spared no space between them.

"I believe that you've been daydreaming today, Shuuichi. You haven't noticed me at all." Nagisa looked worriedly at him. "Is something bothering you?"

"N-no, not at all. What time is it?" Kurama backed up, slightly staggered.

Nagisa looked up at the sunlight falling through the trees. She sighed. "Lunch. Shuuichi.... will you hang out with me today after school? He's.... not going to come."

"Who are you talking about? Nagisa...?" Kurama was dazed as tried to gain focus of his surroundings that suddenly went hazy.

She sat him down gently on the ground, holding both his hands until he settled. "Hiei. He's not coming after school. He's needed elsewhere, 'Nii-sama. I..." she rubbed her arm nervously. "I don't want you to look for him either. He's fine." Nagisa bit her lower lip, as if to stop herself. "You'll have to put you're case on hold for awhile."

Kurama stared at her, completely stunned. Silence choked him as his mind buzzed with what he was hearing. She knew everything. Simple as that. His whole life as a human was in her hands. He felt his heart rate quicken as the silence settled.

"Nii-sama," She looked up to him and offered an apologetic smile. "I won't tell anyone, I promise, but please stay with me?"

Kurama could only nod stupidly as he worried over his cover, his sister, and his Hiei.


End file.
